


Safe Harbor

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Lighthouses, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: An evening at a quiet station
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



Finn sat next to Poe as he carefully navigated the ship around the edge of an asteroid field. On the screen he could see the steady signal from the station on the far side, offering warning and navigation. A light could be seen through the rocks, pulsing steadily, offering a visual aid along with the beacon. For once they weren’t in a hurry and Finn found himself looking forward to the night’s rest they’d have at the station.

For now he was quiet, letting Poe do what he did best, watching the light flicker between the asteroids, occluding the stars behind it, offering the promise of safe harbor.

Sometimes, back when he’d been a stormtrooper, he’d looked out the window. He wasn’t supposed to, wasn’t supposed to wonder about the planets they passed over or occupied, wasn’t supposed to wonder how many of those stars held planets in their orbits. Wasn’t supposed to wonder what it would be like to travel freely. But sometimes he’d dreamed about it, always waking up with a start, afraid that they’d know his thoughts, that they’d do something to stop those dreams.

Now, he didn’t have to be afraid, at least not because of that. He had that freedom, more or less, and a man he’d never expected by his side. He glanced over at Poe’s reflection in the window, saw the starlight sparkling in his dark hair.

“Almost there,” said Poe, carefully taking the Falcon around one last chunk of rock. There before them was the light, pulsing steadily in the darkness. Not far beyond it was the station, a cluster of buildings fastened around the iron core of an asteroid, a dozen ships of all shapes and sizes anchored and tethered in the shadows.

Poe called them in. Finn watched his hands move elegantly over the controls, guiding them smoothly in. Only once they were securely docked did the last tension leave Poe’s shoulders.

“Alright, we’ll refuel, spend the night here, then head off again in the morning. Feels kind of good not to rush, doesn’t it?” He gave Finn a warm smile.

Finn leaned in and kissed him gently. “Yeah,” he said, unbuckling.

Poe held his hand as they headed off the ship, as natural as breathing. Finn stayed quiet, let Poe deal with the the droid that met them just outside. The place was busy, full of life and without any obvious signs of trouble. Which didn’t mean there wasn’t any, but they could breath a little easier.

“Come on, I got us a room,” said Poe, squeezing Finn’s arm and leading the way. It was always nice to stretch their legs after a long flight and Poe seemed to know where he was going, so Finn stayed close by his side, looking out for danger no matter how innocuous everything seemed.

Moving away from the busier parts, they turned down a quieter hall. Poe looked at the room numbers and put a key to the lock. “Here we go,” he said, pushing the door open.

The room was comfortable, bigger than they had on the Falcon. A long narrow window dominated the far side, offering a view of the light, the pulsing brightness dimmed by the angle and a screen.

Poe pulled Finn close and kissed him gently. Finn responded automatically, running his fingers through Poe’s hair. They could have spent the night on the Falcon, but why not enjoy a little luxury when they could get it?

Finn stepped Poe over to the large bed. They landed in a tangle of limbs, pushing off one another’s clothes in a slow and enticing dance. Finn kissed Poe’s throat, tasting his speeding pulse. Poe ran his hands down Finn’s sides and squeezed his hips.

Poe gave Finn a wicked grin as he pulled back, sliding down the bed and swallowing him all at once. Finn groaned and braced one hand on the headboard, thrusting into his lover’s mouth. Poe moaned around him, encouraging him deeper.

Finn swore under his breath. Poe looked up at him through his lashes. _Beautiful_. 

Carefully, Finn pulled back, leaving Poe to make a disappointed noise. Finn cupped Poe’s cheek and kissed him, settling over him, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Poe moaned and took them together in hand. Finn rolled his hips, feeling Poe shiver with lust. He broke the kiss to kneel over Poe’s hips.

“Finn,” breathed Poe, like a prayer, like a light in the darkness.

Cupping his cheek again, Finn ran his thumb along Poe’s cheekbone a moment before guiding him in, bearing down with a moan of his own, head dropping back.

Poe grabbed his thighs, thrusting up, cursing as he filled Finn.

Finn dropped his head forward, meeting Poe’s gaze, riding him steadily. Poe let go and reached back to grab the headboard, letting Finn do what he wished. 

Rolling his hips, Finn watched Poe’s face. It was Poe that had shown Finn what beauty truly was, both out among the stars and here when it was just them. Poe’s eyes screwed shut as he gave himself over, trusting Finn.

Finn leaned down and kissed him again, tasting his moan, squeezing around him. He took himself in hand, every shift of his hips pushing his cock through his fist, drawing out his own pleasure as he focused on Poe’s.

“Gorgeous,” muttered Poe, smoothing his hands over Finn’s shoulders. Finn groaned and shifted his hips, gasping as Poe hit the perfect spot.

Poe smirked against his lips and rolled them over, kissing Finn deeply as he took him hard. Now it was Finn that moaned and surrendered, every thrust pushing him closer to the edge.

“Come for me,” growled Poe.

Finn had no choice but to obey, moaning quietly as he spilled between them.

Poe worked him through, then pulled out and came across Finn’s chest, making his own claim.

Finn opened his eyes, smiling at Poe. Poe dragged his fingers through the mess and brought it to his lips, sucking his fingers clean. The sight was enough to make Finn’s cock twist in interest.

Poe smiled at the movement, then leaned down to kiss Finn before getting up to find something to wipe him clean. “I think this place has an actual shower,” he said, coming out of the tiny side room with a cloth.

“Good,” said Finn. “We should make the most of the time.” He smoothly rolled out of bed and stalked over to Poe, pushing him against the wall as he kissed him deeply.

Poe laughed and took his hand, leading him into the shower. The night was still young. They’d make the most of it while they could. Outside the window the light pulsed steadily on, marking their safe harbor, even if it was only for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter at merindab


End file.
